


I Almost Lost You

by celestialcas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 21:04:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4364114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialcas/pseuds/celestialcas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt for Destiel "I almost lost you"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Almost Lost You

**Author's Note:**

> INCLUDES MINOR MENTION OF SUICIDAL THOUGHTS. HAS DESCRIPTION OF SEVERE CAR ACCIDENT. MENTIONS HOSPITAL. PLEASE READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.
> 
> (I just say these things to try and avoid anyone being harmed from reading, it isn't horrible what is in here, but I don't know how people react to things. Better safe than sorry! Thanks for reading).

It was a stupid argument. An argument that shouldn’t have happened, but did. Dean came home from his EMT shift, and saw Cas had went ahead and picked new wall colors and curtains for the living room without Dean knowing. 

Cas begged with Dean and screamed through tears that he wanted to only surprise him, that he didn’t mean for this to happen. Dean had been irritable lately, so the smallest things set him off, and he usually lashed out on Cas. 

He didn’t really mean it, he loved Cas to death, but Dean just couldn’t handle his always cheery attitude, even when Sam had landed in the hospital due to pneumonia a week ago. 

The argument lead on, their voices rising higher.

Cas wiped his eyes on his sleeves, and stumbled out the door. 

“Cas? Cas! Where are you going? Cas!” Dean called after Cas, but he didn’t stop him. Cas kept walking and climbed into his car, quickly pulling out of the driveway. 

Dean slammed his fists on the doorway and grunted, “Dammit.” He clenched his fists tighter and grabbed his keys, making his way outside. He had a small idea of where Cas would be heading, so he made his way down the highway. 

It was dark outside when Dean pulled into Jo’s Diner, where they had their first date. He scanned the parking lot and didn’t see Cas’s car anywhere. He decided he would ask Jo if she saw him, but as he climbed out of the Impala, two ambulances screamed by Dean, rushing down I65. Dean watched them fly by, but he had a sick feeling in his stomach that something was wrong with Cas. He checked his phone for EMT alerts, and saw one from 15 minutes ago.

_Severe car accident on Steering RD. One injuries needing flyout, Party 3. Three people involved, one conscious, two unconscious. Request EMT and Shock Trauma helicopter STAT._

Dean’s heart was racing. What’re the odds it was Cas? He had a gut wrenching feeling that it was him, and he’d hate himself if he didn’t bother to check. 

As Dean arrived on scene, time froze around him. Everything moved in slow-motion once he saw Cas’s car crumpled like paper, resting against a side-rail. He let out a blood curdling scream, and lept out of his car. His boots scraped against the glass and parts of cars scattered among the road. 

Cas. Cas was bent in such an unnatural way, Dean felt like vomiting at the sight of him. His body was limp, lifeless almost. He was trapped. The front and side of his car was smashed into him. 

Dean screamed Cas’s name, over and over, clawing at the door trying to get him out. 

“Cas! Cas!” Dean began choking on his tears. “Cas, buddy, you can’t leave me. You can’t leave me. I love you, I love you, I-” 

The EMT’s dragged Dean backwards as three other EMT’s began cutting away at the car. Dean was thrashing in their arms, screaming, trying to get Cas back. 

This was a nightmare. First Sam and now Cas, two people that were keeping him alive on this earth. Without them, Dean was-is-nothing and he knew it. If he lost them, he would end himself. 

“Sir! Sir, we need you to calm down.”

Dean heard their voices, but he made nothing of them. His entire focus was on Cas’s limp body being pulled from the car and placed onto a stretcher.

Dean ears rang, his head spun, breathing picking up.

“Is…is he dead?” Dean turned to John, a coworker at the hospital, “Is he dead?”

John shook his head, “No, but he isn’t doing well either, by the looks of it.”

“What…happened?”

“From an eyewitness, he looked to have been blinded by tears. They said he looked like he was crying. So, his car swerved off into the other lane and hit a Durango head on.” 

Dean felt dead on the inside, his body crumpled to the ground, but John caught him before he hit.

“We’re going to take you to the hospital. Give Mike your keys and he’ll drive your Impala for you.”

Dean reached for his keys, and with his hands shaking, dropped them in Mike’s hands. 

* * *

They arrived to the hospital, and Dean ran to the service desk.

“Castiel…Novak. Please.”

The nurse searched the name and pursed her lips together.

“Sorry, sir, but you can’t go in there right now. They’re still doing work on him. It may take a few days, can we call you when we get word on his state?”

Dean wanted to punch something, but instead he balled up his fists. “Are you kidding me? I can’t see my own  _boyfriend_?” 

The nurse stepped back in surprise, “Sir, he’s uh, in critical condition. He may or may not make it. Which is why…”

Dean slammed a fist to the counter, “I want to see him.”

“Sir…I can call you as soon as I find out his condition.”

Dean knew she was trying to help but he couldn’t help but be on edge. Using all of his might, he sighed and nodded his head. “I’ll write down my number for you…”

The nurse took his number and Dean left the hospital, making his way back to the back garage and found his Impala.

He rested his head on the steering wheel, and let out a scream which followed with streams of tears. After a half an hour, Dean finally collected himself and pulled out making his way home. 

* * *

Three days. Three days has gone by and Dean was numb. He barely left bed. He cut off contact with everyone, and only checked his phone for the phone call.

Minutes after 10AM, his phone rang. Dean frantically fumbled for his phone, and answered the call.

“Hello?”

“ _Hello, Dean. It’s nurse Jess calling to let you know Cas is in stable condition and awake in room 303…but I must warn you…”_

Dean didn’t let her finish before he hung up, speeding his way to the hospital. 

He ran through the doors and ran up three flights of stairs, making his way to Cas’s room. Before he reached it, a doctor stopped him.

“Who are you?”

“Dean Winchester, Castiel’s boyfriend.”

The doctor’s face fell, “Oh…well, I feel as if I should tell you…”

“Tell me what?” Dean demanded.

“Cas has serious brain damage. He hit his head fairly hard. He’s okay, but some of his memories are lost.”

Dean was stunned. 

“…You’re one of those he remembered luckily, but he’ll need some help learning to walk again and retaining memories.”

Dean swallowed the lump in his throat, and made his way into the room. His eyes fell on Cas who was awake and looked like a child staring out the window. His face was bruised, cuts lined his body, along with bandages. 

“Cas?”

Cas turned his head and locked eyes with Dean.

“….Dean?”

Dean fell to his knees, by Cas’s bedside. The tears streamed down his face and fell on to the sheets. Dean’s body shook violently as he cried, Cas weakly rested a hand on Dean’s. 

“I love you Dean.”

Dean wiped his eyes and rested his head between his hands on top of the bed.

“I almost lost you.”


End file.
